ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Del Rey Books
Del Rey Books is a branch of Ballantine Books, which is owned by Random House and, in turn, by Penguin Random House. It is a separate imprint established in 1977 under the editorship of author Lester del Rey and his wife Judy-Lynn del Rey. It specializes in science fiction and fantasy books, and formerly manga under its (now defunct) Del Rey Manga imprint. It publishes the Star Wars novels under the LucasBooks imprint (licensed from Lucasfilm, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Studios division of The Walt Disney Company). Authors *Piers Anthony *Isaac Asimov *Stephen Baxter *Amber Benson *Ray Bradbury *Terry Brooks *Pierce Brown *Bonnie Burton *Jack L. Chalker *Arthur C. Clarke *James Clemens *Dan Cragg *Brian Daley *Maurice G. Dantec *Philip K. Dick *Stephen R. Donaldson *David Eddings *Joe Clifford Faust *Lynn Flewelling *Robert L. Forward *Alan Dean Foster *Gregory Frost *Christopher Golden *James L. Halperin *Barbara Hambly *Peter F. Hamilton *Tara K. Harper *Ward Hawkins *Kevin Hearne *Robert A. Heinlein *Robert E. Howard *Robert Don Hughes *J. Gregory Keyes *Rosemary Kirstein *Katherine Kurtz *H. P. Lovecraft *James Luceno *Anne McCaffrey *Donald E. McQuinn *China Miéville *Elizabeth Moon *Sylvain Neuvel *Robert Newcomb *Larry Niven *John Norman *Naomi Novik *Frederik Pohl *Christopher Rowley *David Sherman *Scott Sigler *Lucy A. Snyder *Michael J. Sullivan *J.R.R. Tolkien *Harry Turtledove Series *The first new book published by the imprint was The Sword of Shannara by Terry Brooks in 1977. *Del Rey published The White Dragon by Anne McCaffrey in 1978, the third book in the original Dragonriders of Pern trilogy, along with new editions of the first two books. Since then it has been the first or first US publisher of 18 more Pern books by Anne or Todd McCaffrey. . Retrieved 2011-10-23. • Select a title to see its linked publication history and general information. Select a particular edition for more data at that level, such as a front cover image or linked contents. *Del Rey novelized the Robotech series across over 20 books since 1987. *''Southern Victory'' series (September 1997 – 2007) by Harry Turtledove. *Del Rey is currently the publisher of the adult Star Wars novels while Disney-Lucasfilm Press deals with young reader Star Wars books. *Del Rey novelized the popular video game series Halo. **''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' **''Halo: The Flood'' **''Halo: First Strike'' *Del Rey is the publisher for the Ghosts of Albion novels by Amber Benson and Christopher Golden. **''Accursed'' (October 2005) **''Witchery'' (September 2006) *A series of tie-in novels with the film Batman Begins was published throughout 2006 and 2007. **''Batman: Dead White'' (July 2006) **''Batman: Inferno'' (October 2006) **''Batman: Fear Itself'' (February 2007) *A series of novelizations of the Spider-Man film franchise. **''Spider-Man'' (2002) **''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) **''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) *A series of novelizations of the X-Men film franchise. **''X-Men'' (July 6, 2000) **''X-Men 2'' (March 4, 2003) **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (May 16, 2006) *Del Rey novelized the popular video game series God of War. **''God of War'' (2010) **''God of War II'' (2013) References External links *Del Rey on Random House Books * Category:American speculative fiction publishers Category:Science fiction publishers Category:Fantasy book publishers Category:Random House Category:Publishing companies established in 1977